


Kirari and Anzu’s daily life

by akanenonohara



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanenonohara/pseuds/akanenonohara
Summary: Anzu dreads going to work, but knows she can’t avoid it because Kirari will come get her no matter what! The story follows their daily lives at work, as well as how Anzu’s complete reliance on Kirari impacts Kirari’s mood. This is pretty old writing but I might as well post it here.
Relationships: Futaba Anzu/Moroboshi Kirari
Kudos: 4





	Kirari and Anzu’s daily life

The petite girl sighed, another day of work. Of course, she could skip, but Kirari would somehow find a way into her apartment. She slowly sat up her unmade bed and looked around her dimly lit room. Empty chip bags, empty soda cans, pillows, stuffed animals and other sorts of things laid on the floor. The girl scoffed at the sight, she should clean this up but she didn’t want to. She then turned her attention to the clock, she would be late if she didn’t get going soon.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. She knew that knock like the back of her hand.  
“Anzuuuu-chaaaan! It’s Kirarin! You need to hurry UP! We can’t be late!” Kirari’s knocking didn’t cease as Anzu trudged to the door, dragging her stuffed bunny along with her.   
“Kirari..you’re so loud..” Anzu mumbled as she opened the door to a smiling Kirari.  
“Oh my! Anzu-chan, were you already awake before I got here? You don’t seem as tired!” Kirari exclaimed, looking the shorter girl up and down.  
“Huh...? I only woke up like a couple minutes before though...” Anzu responded, looking down at the floor.  
“Well, well! For that, Kirari will give you lots and lots of candy!”  
“C-candy?!”  
“Kirari will give you candy! Though it’s not with me..it’s at work! So let’s go to work!” Kirari picked Anzu up as she usually did and marched out the door.   
Arriving at the work place, the two girls were greeted by well..an empty room. Nobody was around, they were all out on idol work already. The producer and Chihiro were both out as well, leaving the two to themselves.  
“Well, Anzu-chan, we have Ankira work today y’know? S-“ Kirari was cut off by a now demanding Anzu.  
“Gimme candy, you promised.”  
“...Anzu-chan..that was rude..”  
“Ah..did I make you mad?”  
“Anzu.”  
“What? Why are you serious all of the sudden..? This is unlike you..”  
“How do you feel about Kirari?”  
“How do I feel about you..? What kind of question..? Are you okay? I mean if you really need an answer, then I’ll answer. I guess it seems like I only like you for your candy and the other sweets you give me. Though, that’s not true. You may wear me out, but that’s what I like about you. You’re always so cheery and happy, you brighten the room. I enjoy being with you, Kirari.”  
“..A-ANZU-CHAN! YOU MAKE KIRARI SO HAPPY HAPPY!” Kirari wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and squeezed.  
“Kirari..you’re going to kill me..”  
“Kirari loves you, Anzu-chan!” These words caused Anzu’s face to turn the slightest shade of pink.  
“I-I guess I love you too, Kirari...” Kirari happily hummed at that response.  
“But..can I have my candy..?”  
“ANZU-CHAN! JEEZ! HMPH!”  
“A-AH WAIT KIRARI! DON’T GET MAD AGAIN!” The tall girl looked away from Anzu and towards her bag. Kirari opened her bag and pulled out a small chocolate bar, and then split it in two. She gave one half to a worried Anzu and kept the other for herself.  
“Kirarin isn’t mad. Kirari is happy happy that Anzu-chan loves her...”  
“..good..”


End file.
